My CSI story
by CsIlove567
Summary: yobling! and some gsr....catherine and warrick finally admitt there feelings for eachother...and maybe even a trip to hawaii..my first fanfic please comment!
1. The case

Chapter 1

The team sits in the cool, air conditioned break room as they sip their coffee, even though it is too hot for it… they needed something to help them wake up. Just them Grissom's phone started to ring, they all looked at him anxiously to find out if it was another case. It was Brass. " Gil, we have a 419 at the Belagio, we need your team here pronto. Dead girl found in a room by room service….she had ordered something and when she didn't answer the door the manager decided to open up the door to check on her….he found her on the bed. "cause of death?" Gil asked. " Not sure yet that's why we need you guys" replied Brass. " All right be right down with the crew." and he hit the end button on his phone. " We got a 419 down at the Belagio" he said has he stood up to go. "We all going?" Sara asked him. " Yes, it's a slow night we can all go to make it go faster." and he summoned them to the Tahoes. As they pulled into the parking lot they saw the flashing blue lights of cop cars and they saw Brass standing at the entrance. " We've id'ed the vic, her name is Annie Reynolds, married, husband is now where to be found, they checked in together, but Im not sure they will be checking out together." And with that they headed off to room 139 for a long, tedious night.


	2. First Kiss

The team entered the room only to find the room covered in blood spatter.

They were careful as to where they put there evidence kits.

"This is one crime of passion." Catherine said placing her kit on the table.

"This is going to take for ever." Nick said with a little moan.

"You should be used to it by now." Grissom replied.

"Frick" mumbled Warrick.

"What now." Grissom replied with a tone of agitation in his voice.

"I…..uhhh…..forgot something" he finally managed to get out.

"Come on Warrick, you should have everything." Grissom replied obviously ticked off.

"I'll go with him back to the lab." Cath piped in.

"Whatever just get back here quickly" Grissom said and turned to the rest of the team to tell them what parts of the room to take.

"What did you forget?" she asked him.

"Just some fingerprint dust and my mag light." He replied.

They got into the Tahoe, Warrick drove.

"Ya'know Cath, I've been thinking," he paused and they both glanced at each other.

"Oh yeah about what?"

"Well, about me and Tina,"

"I thought about how much did I really want to spend the rest of my life with this woman." She suddenly perked up.

"So last night I decided to call things off." Catherine's eyes lit up and a smiled appeared across her face. She looked at him and realized this was not the type of reaction she should be giving him. She quickly lost the smile and pursed her lips.

"Is this really what you want?" she asked him.

"Yeah it is." He replied. They pulled into the lab. But they didn't get out. They sat in the car for a second.

"It got me thinking, if Grissom and Sara can do it then," he paused they both looked at each other. She was lost in his eyes. Before she knew it they were kissing a steamy, passionate kiss. He pulled back. He finished his sentence, " then why can't we?"


	3. New emotions

Chapter 3

All kinds of emotions were surging through her.

"Um we should probably go get your things." She finally said.

"Oh um those."

They both walked out of the car.

"We can talk later over breakfast" Catherine said as she winked at him.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Back at the hotel they weren't getting anywhere.

"Its gunna take us forever to get through all this blood." Sara said collecting a sample.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Grissom promised. She smiled at him knowing he would.

"Hey love birds I think I got a print." Nick said interrupting there stare.

"Let's see it Nick."

"It's a partial but it should be enough to get a hit from afis."

"Good job Nicky boy." Sara replied. Nick smiled. The door opened and Catherine and Warrick walked in.

"Come on you two get back to work." Grissom said not even lifting his head. Sara noticed an unusual sparkle in Catherine's eye that wasn't there before.

"Hey Cath can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?"

"Can it wait?" Grissom asked.

"No honey it cant." And she pulled Catherine out into the hall way.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"You have that look."

"What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about, what happened with you and Warrick?"

Catherine blushed.

"Nothing." She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh come on Cath stop playing games and tell me what happened."

"Oh ok so we were driving and he told me he called things off with Tina, then we pulled into the parking lot and starting making out, Sara it was amazing."

"Wow Cath that's great, I mean I have seen you two flirt before but I never thought it would…."

"Come to this?, I know." Cath said finishing her sentence.

"And we are having breakfast after shift."

"I am really happy for you two!"

"Thanks, but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Sara Grissom you have to promise not even to tell Gil."

"Pinky promise." And they both locked pinkies and went back inside.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Shift was over and everyone went to there lockers. Warrick approached Catherine.

"So are we still on for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah if you want to go."

"All right then lets go." And they walked off to their Tahoe.

Please R&R!!!!!!!

tbc


	4. Breakfast

Chapter 4

"Table for two?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah." Replied Warrick as they followed her to the table.

"Your waitress should be with you in just a minute."

"Thanks"

"All right Cath im going to be straight forward about what happened today." Warrick said breaking the silence.

"I am so confused Warrick the kiss was… was amazing, I loved it Warrick, I'm just confused about where my emotions are."

"Well I don't know about you Cath but I really like you."

"And I really like you too but I just don't know if we could pull it off."

"Of course we can Griss and Sara can."

"Yeah I suppose but we have to keep a secret."

"Yeah definitely." He reached over and stroked her face, shivers went down her spine and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Can I start you off with some coffee?" the waitress asked.

"Yes thank you" and Warrick and Catherine held out there cups.

"Well I should probably be getting home to Lindsey."

"Why don't I come I haven't seen her in a while anyways." 

"I'd like that." She said with a smile. They finished their coffee and left.

"Lindsey?"

"Mommy!!!" she ran into Catherine's arms.

"Hey baby how was your day?"

"Good, mommy why is Warrick here?"

"Because he wanted to say hi to you."

"How you doing Linds?"

"Good!"

"Why don't you go watch TV while Warrick and I talk"

"Ok!"

"You want anything?" she asked him.

"Yeah you." She shot him an I-know-what-your-thinking look. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and his lips found hers as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Mommy school is going to start soon!" They quickly pulled apart.

"Oh my god I forgot…um honey can you take the bus today?"

"Ok bye Mommy and Warrick!" and she ran out the door. Catherine yawned and walked toward her bedroom. She disappeared around the corner and soon found Warrick following……

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The next morning Catherine and Warrick walked into the break room together. No one noticed it except for Sara, she gave Catherine a look but she only smiled. They all sat down and waited for grissom to hand out there assignments.

"Cath and Sara you guys have a death on Freemont street." They both got up and walked to the Tahoe.

"So spill Cath what happened with you and Warrick?"

"What did you and Grissom do the first time you went to his house?" Sara blushed and that was the end of that conversation.

**R&R please!!!!**


	5. Drinks

Chapter 5

Catherine took one last look in her locker mirror before slamming it shut. Just then Warrick appeared.

"Hey cath what are you doing after shift?"

"I" she started to say just then Sara appeared in the doorway

"Hey cath you wanna grab a drink, Warrick you can come too."

"You wanna go Warrick?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok good, Grissoms coming too." she added

"I'll meet you two at the car." Warrick said and walked out.

"Sara did you tell Grissom about me and Warrick?" she said with a scowl.

"No Catherine no we're just going for drinks and I figured you'd wanna come, I didn't even plan on Warrick coming." She said defending herself. Catherine sighed.

"Ok whatever then let's go." They walked out to the Tahoes, Grissom in one driver's seat and Warrick in the other. They opened the passenger side doors and got in.

"Grissom said we were going to the high ball."

"Oh" she answered dryly. He knew why she didn't really want to go to that particular bar.

"I figured after that we could go back to my place." he said hoping to cheer her up.

"Yeah that would be fine, Lindsey's at my moms for the weekend." They pulled into the bar. They all walked in Grissom and Sara's fingers entwined. They all sat down and Catherine and Sara immediately struck up conversation. Warrick was watching her every move. He loved it when she smiled. Grissom was doing the same. Their stares were interrupted when the bartender asked them if they wanted anything to drink. Grissom ordered ginger ale and Warrick ordered a beer. The girls ordered margaritas.

Warrick tried to make conversation with Grissom about the baseball game on tv but it was no use, Catherine was too distracting. She caught him staring and gave him a wink. Grissom saw it too and gave Warrick a look. Warrick just shrugged. But it was Grissom and he wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Warrick." that's all he needed to say.

"What?" he held his hands up in defense. Grissom only glared. Warrick finally crumbled under his stare.

"Ok ok me and cath have a little thing going but before you say anything you and Sara can do it so there's no reason we can't." Grissom just sat there for a moment processing what he had just heard.

"Ok" he finally said.

"Just make sure it doesn't interfere with your work." They both suddenly felt hands on there shoulders. They turned to see their partners standing there.

"C'mon Warrick lets go home." Over by Grissom Sara was repeating the same. The couples said there goodbyes and left.

"Hey Cath ya know when you winked at me tonight?" She thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well Grissom saw it and you know him he has to know everything so he uh stared me down till I uh told him uh about us."

"You told him!!!!!!!"

"Well Cath I had to."

"What did he say?"

"He said just make sure it doesn't interfere with our work." She sighed.

"Ok." They pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. He opened the door and she stepped in. He came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. She looked at him and their lips met in a full passionate kiss.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiccsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

She woke up the next morning in his bed. She looked over and he wasn't there. Suddenly the smell of bacon filled her nose. She smiled "he's so sweet" she thought to herself. The door creaked open and she saw his head poke through.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be nice thank you" she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and closed the door. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Smell's good." He turned to face her.

"Thanks." she walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek, then sat down.

Please review!!!!

More to come soon!!

Thanks!!


	6. Pizza

**Chapter 6**

"That was really good" she said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Thanks" he replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room.

"Waarrriickkk, we canntt we have to get ready for work." He put his puppy eyes on. She couldn't help but melt under his stare. "What gorgeous eyes he has" she thought to herself.

"We really shouldn't but I guess we could be a little late." He smiled at her and pulled on the bed.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

They walked in fingers entwined careful not to let anyone see. They spotted Sara and Grissom in the break room. Sara was sitting on Grissom's lap, her head on his shoulders. She sat up when they came in but Grissom pulled her back down. It was silent for a few moments before Catherine said,

"Last night was fun!"

"Yeah I had fun." Sara replied trying to start conversation. The guys just sat there. Warrick sat down also on the couch and Catherine sat on his lap. He ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. Nick and Greg walked in and both couples got up. Nick gave Catherine a look and she just shrugged it off. Grissom grabbed the case slips off the table and read them.

"Nick you have a suicide at a motel off the strip."

"Oh fun." He muttered and grabbed the slip and trudged off to his Tahoe.

"Greg you have a robbery/shooting at a convenience store."

"Anyone coming with?" he asked.

"No you can handle it Greggo you're a big boy." Grissom replied and handed him the slip. Greg took the slip and walked off.

"Catherine and Warrick, if you can do this case without it interfering with your work you can have it." Catherine shot him a dirty look.

"Grissom, you and Sara do it why do you think we are so incapable?"

"I don't, I am just warning you it's hard." Sara bowed her head and smiled. Catherine took the slip and read it to Warrick.

"We have a teenage girl found in her room." She said as they walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you can do this Cath?" he asked worried. She looked at him funny.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I don't know if it would be hard for you cause you have Lindsey."

"No I'll be fine, thank you though." She really appreciated the fact that he cared about her like that. They climbed into the Tahoe and headed off to their tough day ahead of them.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"I hope by tomorrow Hodges will have gotten something off that print." Catherine said wiping her forehead. The Vegas summer heat was almost unbearable.

"Yeah me too cause that's pretty much all we got from that scene." Warrick replied just as hot. They were on their way back to Warrick's apartment once again.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" he asked her.

"Umm I don't know what are you in the mood for?"

"Well I could go for pizza, how bout you?"

"Ya know pizza sounds good" she said with a smile. He smiled back at her. They pulled into his apartment and they walked to the door. Warrick checked his mailbox.

"Hey there's a letter from a timeshare company in Hawaii saying that you get a free 3 day 2 night stay if you go and check out there couples package." He smiled a devilish smile at her. She liked the idea but how were they ever both going to get 3 days off.

"Well I would love to go to Hawaii with you Warrick trust me, but how would both of us get 3 days off?"

"Don't worry about that Cath I'll take care of Ecklie." She smiled at him.

"Well if you can get us the time off then I will go."

"Good then its settled, I will get us the time off tomorrow and we will leave in two days."

"Wait wait wait, how am I supposed to find someone to watch Lindsey?"

"You can ask your mom or sister or someone, come on Cath there's gotta be someone who can watch her."

"Yeah you're right, I'll ask my sister."

"Good." He said and kissed her forehead. He opened the door and threw his keys on the table. He walked over to his kitchen draw and opened it. He picked up a takeout menu and started dialing. He covered the earpiece and called over to Cath,

"Do you want anything special on you pizza or just plain?"

"Plain is fine thanks."

She turned and sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. The evening news flooded the screen. "Blahh" she thought and changed the channel until she found a sitcom she liked. She soon found Warrick joining her on the couch beside her.

"It will be in 15."

"Ok good." He pulled here over into his arms. She cuddled up with him. She could stay like this forever, so could he. She must have lost track of time because she heard a knock on the door and her eyes popped open. He gently lifted her off his chest and got up to answer it. It was the delivery guy standing there with a large cheese pizza. Warrick handed him the money and shut the door.

"You want some right now?" he asked setting down on the table.

"Sure" she said sleepily and got up to go to the table. Warrick pulled out two plates and set them on the table. Catherine opened the box.

"This looks good."

"Not as good as you." Warrick said with a smile. She smiled back and grabbed a slice. So did he and they sat down to eat.

**Please R&R!! your criticism really helps!**


	7. Going to Hawaii

**Chapter 7**

She woke up the next morning and the sun was peering in through the window. She looked over to find Warrick once again not there.

"Honey?" she called out.

"Yeah I'm in the living room watching TV, I didn't want to wake you."

"Ok I'll be right there." she got out of his bed and walked to the living room. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"So I was thinking you should probably call your sister about Hawaii."

"I will I will, when is it?" 

"Well we would have to leave by tomorrow, so you need to talk to your sister."

"Ok, do you know where I put my purse?" she said getting up,

"Um check the counter." He answered. She found it there and pulled out her cell phone. She hit contacts and scrolled down to her sister's name and hit send.

"Hello?" she asked as a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Laurie its Catherine, um I was wondering if you could watch Lindsey for a few days." she bit her lip as she waited for the answer.

"Yeah of course." She replied. Catherine sighed a sigh of relief.

"Where are you going?"

"Um well my friend Warrick and I are going to Hawaii for a couple days."

"Sounds like more than just a friend to me Cath if he's taking you to Hawaii."

"Well he got an offer in the mail for a two night three day stay for free if you go and check out there time shares."

"Ohhh sounds like fun."

"Yeah it will be, so you don't mind if tomorrow morning I drop off Lindsey at like 7:00, our flight leaves at nine."

"Yeah that's fine, but Cath, who is this Warrick guy?"

"He's someone from work, don't worry about it."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Bye" she hit the end button and walked over to the couch and sat down on his lap. He kissed her fore head.

"So everything all set?" he asked.

"Yes it is." and planted a kiss softly on his lips.

"I can't wait." he replied.

"Yeah I just have to tell Lindsey." and she stood up and took her phone out of her pocket and hit a few numbers and was soon hearing a ring.

"Hello?" said her daughter.

"Hey honey its mommy where grandma?"

"She's in the shower." Lindsey replied.

"Oh well when she gets out can you have her call me?"

"Sure mommy!"

"Lindsey how would you like to go stay with Auntie Laurie for a few days?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! That would be fun!" she replied excitedly.

"Ok good well I have to go now, I love you."

"Love you too bye mommy!" Catherine smiled how cute her daughter was and how much she was dreading her teenage years. Catherine's phone starting vibrating.

"It's Grissom." She said and looked at Warrick.

"Lemme talk." and she handed him the phone.

"Warrick." he answered.

"Oh hi Warrick where is Catherine?"

"Um griss can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"Well yah see I got an offer in the mail to go to Hawaii and I was planning on taking Catherine so I was wondering if we can have four days off." He looked at Catherine she looked back at him nervously.

"I don't know Warrick that's a lot to ask."

"Yea I know it is but we can make it up."

"Well I suppose."

"Thanks Griss."

"You have to make it up as soon as you get back and tell Catherine I said have fun."

"Will do Griss." And he hit the end button on his cell phone.

"We're all set." Catherine sighed a sigh of relief and walked over and sat on his lap. He kissed her softly then got up.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um something quick we have to pack and pick up Lindsey."

"Ok how's a bagel?"

"Sure." She said and got up. She walked into his room and gathered her stuff and put them in her bag. When she walked back into the kitchen she found him there with two buttered bagels on a plate.

"Thanks" she said and grabbed one. And they headed to the car. They were quiet on the way to get Lindsey. When they pulled in the drive way Catherine and Warrick got out and walked up to the door and knocked.

A very energetic blonde girl answered the door.

"Mommy, Warrick!" she said and flung herself into the arms of her mother.

"Hey baby how are you doing?"

"Good mommy! Look what I made" and she held up a picture of a beach and palm tree.

"Aw Linds that's very good."

"Yeah Grandma told me that's where you were going!" All of a sudden Catherine's mom appeared in the doorway. She smiled at Warrick. And hugged Catherine.

"Where is Lindsey going?" her mother asked.

"To stay with Laurie." Catherine replied. And took Lindsey's bag.

"All right well you two have fun, and Warrick, I want you to take good care of her." Catherine blushed. And Warrick smiled.

"Of course Ms.Willows." and with that they went to the car and set off to drop Lindsey off at her sisters.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCISCISCISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI **

"Hello and welcome to flight 117 headed to Hawaii please fasten your seat belt and put all trays in an upright position and prepare for take off."

Catherine fastened her seat belt and took a deep breath. She looked up at Warrick and smiled.

"Are you excited?" she asked him.

"Oh of course babe, are you?"

"Yeah I am." And she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

HwaHAwadfjkhjgdgk

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCISCISCISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI **

When she woke up they were preparing for landing.

"Wow Hawaii" she thought.

"And with Warrick too." She smiled to herself; she knew this was going to be a good time.

**Comments and Criticism please!**


End file.
